


It's against the odds

by The_wolf_in_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Damn you season 8, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I need to express myself, I need to write something, Its so small, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wolf_in_me/pseuds/The_wolf_in_me
Summary: We built this dynasty together.Breaking it, means breaking us.And I don't know if I can take it anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

The snow is thick and the air is colder than ice.

 

Her skin is pale and stretched,while her eyelashes flicker,trying to adust to the frozen air that hits her face.

 

She shouldn't be up here.It's too dark and the weather has gotten worst the last few days.

 

 

Unfortunately for her this is the only place she can let her guard down and feel the tremble of her breathing and sense the hot tears that form in her eyes.

 

He was specific in his letter and he didn't adress her as Sansa anymore but as Lady Stark.His company was Daenerys Targaryen and the choice Jon had made in order to be so close to her was giving her hints of his betrayal.

 

 

No perhaps he hadn't betrayed the North.

 

She wouldn't give in her impulsive thoughts,she knew better that that.

 

But he had betrayed her.Her soul.

 

She signed and snapped her head towards the edge of the staircase.Her frustration was unbearable and she knew that she shouldn't be affected by his actions.

 

But she had hoped for a moment.

 

She had hoped that they would always be one.

 

No one would ever set them apart again.

 

They were pack and she knew that the pack would survive all,despite the circumstances.

 

His gaze the last time he layed eyes on her,before his departure had left her breathless.

The air evaporated from her lungs as she waved him and a faint smile appeared on her lips.

He smiled her back and galloped fast like an evil force pushed him and urged him to leave her alone.

 

She rubbed her right palm on her left arm,to diminish the numbness she felt fron the cold.

How could they coexist like that?   
Certainly they weren't behaving like brother and sister.They were battling each other through words and stares and arguments.But they were no more than relatives.

She had admitted to herself that it killed her.  
This unknown and strange relationship they had.  
But she respected him,cared for him and loved him.

The same went for him.

But right now she felt like all this relationship they were trying to find a way to explain and understand ,all they had bled for,fight for and conquer was falling to pieces.

Her square jaw tightened and she raised her head high.

-"I'm a slow learner but I learn.",she whispered to the wind and made her way back to a sleepy castle.


	2. Chapter 2

He walks in the Hall ,plain stare and clenched fists.His eyes move between Bran and Arya who sit beside her.

 

 

**_Why isn't he looking at me?_ **

 

Arya is standing still ,emotionless but Sansa can feel her stressful body and slow breathing.

Sansa as the Lady of Winterfell sits in the middle and her eyes unconsciously drift next to her,where Bran sits with his casual stable,calm face and cold stare.Brandon Stark is  like ice,cold,mastejic,wisely beautiful with no words coming out of his mouth if not necessairy.However,Sansa could find her brother's company healing,when she joined him in his chambers for their usual conversation.

~~Jon Snow~~

His hand despite her widened eyes,comes and rests on her skinny one and Sansa feels the need to sob.There's a warmth coming from him and spreads in her whole body,the spirit image of her father passes before her eyes and Sansa turns her watered eyes back to the Hall.Bran's eyes never leave Jon's sight as he approaches next to Daenerys Targaryen.The Queen with the silver hair and breathtaking beauty remains still,her arms are crossed in front of her lap and she awaits for Jon or the Starks she sees for the first time to speak.

Sansa's eyes passes Jon and lay on the Lords and Ladies of the North.Their stares are dark,poisoned with dissapointment,their chests rise and fall with frustration but none of them speaks.Sansa gupls at the thought of what is to come.

 

**_And how should I be smarter? By listening to you?_ **

 

Her eyes travel back where Jon stands and his intense stare meets her Tully blue eyes.His lips have curved a question and his stare despite it's strength,reveals insecurity and doubts.He knows he crossed the line,even though he is trying to save everyone's ass. Sansa swallows and rises from her seat.

 

To her surprise the North bows before she even gets into position to bow to her King.Their King.

 

**_Would that be so terrible?_ **

Her frightned eyes search for any sign of error,regret and fake courtesy from the Northnen Lords but they remain bowed and suspiciouly silent.

Ghost rises from his nap,next to Bran and comes to stand beside her.His soft,thick fur presses on her back,as he comes and stands next to her.His ears are low and and he's whining as his head caresses Sansa's arm and by instinct her hand finds his way and rests on his head to comfort him and whisper that everything is fine.His red eyes look sad as they gaze upon Jon and she shivers.

Jon shakes his head in disbelief and confusion while Daenerys snaps her head to watch his strange reaction.

> -"What is the meaning of this?",she asks while moving forward closer to Sansa.
> 
> Arya puts her hand on her dagger but Sansa stops her with her arm while her eyes remain stable and locked with the Queen.
> 
> -"Your Majesty,how was your journey?I hope it was pleasant.",Sansa responds while smiling and sits back on her seat.
> 
> Daenerys seems puzzled but still frustrated.There is a smirked smile on her lips but her eyes are mad.Madness.
> 
> -"Lady Stark Indeed it was the most pleasant.I appreciate your concern but I believe this is not the place or the time to speak for such things.",she replies with the same finess in her voice and smiles with such an effort.
> 
> Sansa shares the same smile with no rush or difficulty.She is used to it.
> 
> -"You are the most right.Unfortunately I'm not used to female companions with such power and position despite my sister Arya and I would request your comprehension.",Sansa replies and tries to detect any move from the risen Lords who look at her with confusion.Jon seems puzzled all the same but he doesn't move just shares concerned looks with Ser Davos.
> 
> There is a silence that holds for a couple of seconds before Sansa makes an effort to break it.
> 
> -"We have much to talk.",she states with seriousness and crosses her hands as they rest on the table.
> 
> Daenerys blinks and nodds with not much concern but then her attention is earned by Jon who makes his way towards them.
> 
>  
> 
> **_At last_  **
> 
> **-** "Sansa...",he mutters and his eyes are restless.Sansa just shares a glance and then her eyes turn to Ghost.
> 
> -"It's nice to have you back brother.Welcome home.",she adds with a painful honesty but her eyes are fixed on Ghost's white fur.Her fingers tangle in his fur and she is sure she heard Jon's frustrated sign.
> 
> -"Lady Stark there's no time to lose..",Daenerys announces almost frustrated at this quick family moment she just witnessed and she steps towards Jon,only a breath separates them. 
> 
> The intimacy sends a sick sensation in her stomach,but she does not meet their gaze because she knows they won't like what they will see.Her jaw tightens and her hand above Ghost's fur,makes her come to the conclusion that the direwolf is a bit tensed too.
> 
> -"Let's not then.",she replies coldly and she rises her eyes to reveal the wolf in her.Her eyes are stormy blue and there is a sharpness in her facial expression like the one she had when she witnessed Ramsey being eaten by his hounds.
> 
>  
> 
> _**Don't make me bite you.** _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

She paces in front of them,her arms fallen to her sides and her fingertips touch the woolen fabric of her gown .

 

She can sense Ghost on her right  ,his sniffles and quiet mood.She averts her eyes towards the guards and nods them to open the doors.

 

 

Jon smiles at them as they bow to their King,his eyes then fall on the Targaryen Queen and his gaze is full of bittersweet emotions.Daenerys nodds with coprehension while offering him a tender smile.

 

  
Sansa walks in and sits at the edge of her bed,as she requested for the meeting to be held somewhere more private between the Lords,Jon,the Targaryen Queen and her.  
Jon stands near the fireplace but Daenerys choose to sit on the armchair near the window.Her crossed hands settle at the beginning of her thighs,her legs are pushed together and her gaze is curious and determination is displayed by the way she holds her head high.Lord Umber,Lord Glover,Lady Karstark,Lady Mormont,Tyrion Lannister,Ser Davos and some other Lords of minor houses fill the room.

Each one finds a corner to stand or a place to seat as their concerned glances and silent behavior make Sansa feel more uncomfortable than she should be.  
Ghost lays in front of her and Lyanna Mormont caresses his head as she approaches the bed.Sansa shares a shy smile as the little ferocious Lady comes and sits next to her.  
Tyrion Lannister stands next to his Queen and offers himself a cup of red dornish wine and swallows a generous amount.

 

 

 

-"As much as I enjoy the silence and this spectacular company of all the Northnen royalties ,it is the best to discuss how we are going to keep ourselves alive.",he announces with a humorous smirk as he sips from his wine once more.

 

 

 

Sansa does not move nor smile nor responds to her former husband's statement.Her burning stare lays on Jon,who seems to feel the heat and meets her eyes with hesitation.

 _ **You need to speak.You must say something.You can't let me carry the weight of the North and   your actions because I thought we were in this together.Say something...damn the Gods who brought me to you**_.

 

 

Her eyes are screaming him these thoughts but her face remains cold and severe.

 

 

He takes a step in the middle of the room.The breath that escapes his lips is a sign of his exhaustion.

 

 

 _Im tired of fighting_.

 

 

-"My Lords and Ladies ,the army of the dead is approaching faster than we claim we know.There is no time to lose and we must finish off any last issues that troubles us.The remaining holding castles need to be evacuated from the women and children,the food supplies need to be carried here in Winterfell and in southern castles of the North and prepare ourselves for the Long Night.All these will only happen if we are united and we act with wisdom and determination.",Jon states and turns around to look at the Lords one by one.

 

 

 

 _ **Act with wisdom**_....

 

 

 

 

-"The wisdom and determination falls on the shoulders of Ned Stark's eldest true born daughter, Lord Jon Snow.",Lord Glover steps forward and his intense judging stare makes Jon goggle his eyes with sock but then this feeling is replaced by relief.

 

 

 

-"Lady Stark has already taken care of all these actions you speak about from the day of your departure.She has proven herself as the Lady of this castle and her choices were made under all of the Northnen Lords and Ladies agreement.", Lady Karstark adds with a sweet but confident smile and Sansa can't help but feel ashamed at that moment for her once cruel thoughts about that girl.

 

 

 

Jon seems pleazed and troubled at the same.He glances at Sansa but her mind has drifted somewhere and melancholy has consummed her eyes as they stare at Ghost's figure.

 

 

 

-"I must say I couldn't except less from my sister.This our home,we were raised in Winterfell and we have bled and died for Winterfell.We fell but we rise and at the end we took our home back.So this is what I believe we should aim to do about the North,especially now that our new allies have come to our aid.",Jon responds but quickly snaps his head towards one of the Lords that held the minor houses of the North.

 

 

-"And what this allies have to offer?",he asks with his trembling old voice and Jon can't help but think that his chances of surviving the battle of the dawn are few.

 

 

-"Daenerys Targaryen the last of her House has come with food supplies,an enormous army,dragonglass and....two full grown dragons.",he announces the last part with grief and Sansa raises her eyes to examine his face.

  
 _ **What happened to the third one? So it's true then that they can be killed**_.

 

 

 

Daenerys chooses to rise from the armchair she almost shrunk herself in and moves at the center of Sansa's chambers.She seems confident enough even though she knows it won't be so easy to make them believe in her the way Jon did.

 

 

 

Jon watches her for a brief moment as he moves slowly where she stood.Her position is closer to Sansa than his previous one and she can't concetrate on what the Dragon Queen is saying because he can feel his stare burning her face.

 

 

  
_**You are such a fool.** _   
_**How could you?** _

 

 

 

 

Sansa dares to look at him and once her eyes found their target her breathing stops.His smile is one of the sweatest things in Westeros ,his glowy eyes are the definition of love and care but Sansa hates herself that despite what he has caused she still finds herself unable to hate him.

 

 

>  
> 
> _-".....moreover I am the rightful Queen of the 7 Kingdoms and my only concern is..._ "
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

The words spin in her head.Jon must have realized the change in her eyes,the anger that flashed and the way she pursed her lips with furry,because the next moment he is standing next to her and his hands are trying to shield her.Sansa rises from her bed,earning the attention of everyone including Daenerys who stops abtrutly to look at her.Sansa feels her blood flooding her mind and her morals are not stopping her now.

 

 

 

-"Sansa I should have...",he whispers so they can't hear him but Sansa stops him with a movement of her hand.He retreats back because he knows she is furious and that she was clear that the North will remain independent and will know no King but the King in the North whose name is Stark.

 

 

 

She crosses her hands in front of her lap,rises her square head while her eyes are locked with Daenerys.She feels like a volcano ready to errupt but she must remain controlled as possible.  
She knows that her reaction was exxagerated and that she should have handled it better.

  
But she needs to know that what she heard is true otherwise she won't be able to convince herself.

 

 

-"Your Grace I am deeply sorry for interrupting you but I think I misheard.You claim yourself to be the rightful Queen of the 7 Kingdoms but the North is one of them and the North knows no King but the King in the North whose name is Stark.",Sansa announces and keeps her gaze with the Queen.

 

 

  
_**I lost a father for the North.** _

 

 

_**I payed the price for the North's betrayal by being beaten,humiliated and forced to a marriage I didn't wish.** _

 

 

_**I lost two brothers and a mother for the North.** _

 

 

_**I lost my innocence for the North.** _

 

 

 

_**I was physically and spiritually broken for the North.** _

 

 

 

_**I almost died for the North.** _

 

 

_**I survived for the North.** _

 

 

_**I am the North.** _

 

 

 

 _ **So don't believe you have conquered me so easy**_.


	4. Chapter 4

  
_-"The North has bent the knee Lady Stark.", she  replies coldly and frowns at the irrelevance of Sansa Stark's statement._

 

 

 

 

 _ **She thought I knew.How should I know**_?

 

 

 

 

The Lords and Ladies start arguing,demanding explanations, hitting their fists and signing too much and it is justified.Tyrion Lannister seems dissapointed at their brief interaction and the Queen herself must be thinking of how to burn everyone alive.Her dreams of persuading the North to follow her are vanishing slowly as she watches the Lords leaving the chambers frustrated and unable to hide their denial of this foreign Queen.

Sansa's shaking breathing is followed by nothing.She catches her breath while her eyes scan the room of any proof that the Lords where standing there a minute ago.

 

 

 

 _ **It's over,damn me it's over**_....

 

 

 

She glances for a split second Jon who is still next to her.His body is radiating warmth,stress and his face is the terror itself.He knows he should have told them first,make them see and understand but he didn't.He chose to remain quiet.He believed that letting them praise her,bow to her and choose her as their Queen instead of him whould make everything fine.  
However Sansa knew that the beginning of the end had just began.

 

 

 

-"Excuse me your Graces,I need some rest.",she quickly says and bows to them her eyes fixed to the ground.  
She turns around and makes her way out of the chambers ,the only sound that reaches her ears is the hitting of her shoes on the stone floor.

 

 

On her way to the Great Hall the Lords have already gathered and once Lord Glover takes a glimpse of her figure  he rises up.

 

 

 

-"Lady Stark ,allow me to ask for your forgiveness over our sudden departure.",he exclaims and the rest of the Lords agree with him.  
Sansa sits on her seat,sick and tired of all this fake courtesy,misjudgement and rudeness of the Lords towards her brother.Despite the error he made ,he is still their King.

 

 

-"My Lords and Ladies,your forgiveness is accepted.However your vows lie with my brother,who is the King in the North and his name is Stark.  
The Starks rule the North and thank the Gods there are still 4 of them flesh and bone standing in this castle,preparing the people for the Long Night.  
We can't win this war over fighting about our pride but we must set our differences apart and join our forces.",she explains pointing every word that exits her mouth.

 

 

The Lords are looking at her with the same displeasure they were looking at Jon moments ago.They can't accept the Stormborn Queen as their ruler and they can't change their minds that easily.

 

 

-"My Lords I assure you that you need to listen to me.",Jon begins to say as he enters the Hall.

 

 

 

 _Alone_.

 

 

  
Sansa averts her eyes from the Lords and turns to look at him.His coat with the sigil of House Stark,the one she made him in Castle Black wanting to remind him that he was a Stark is falling on his broad shoulders and his full lips are shaping words that aim straight for the Lords and Ladies including her.His hair are pulled back into a knot and he is approaching her.

 

 

She can' t hear what they say because her mind makes sick and nasty thoughts about those shoulders and those lips.At the same time she chooses not to meet the Lord's gazes and stay where she is with her attention caught by the candles that light the Hall.

 

 

She knows the conversation is succesfully over when the Lords bow at him and ask for his forgiveness.Jon nodds them to get up and shakes his head in apparent relief of how this came to an end.He accepts their treatorous behavior and Sansa can't decide whether he did it because he believed their regret or just for taking them again at their side.  
His eyes are innocent and honest towards them and Sansa's observing stare watches them as they exit the Hall satisfied and yet dissapointed with the Starks.

 

 

 

_**We didn't do anything wrong and yet we suffer for it.** _

 

 

 

It is when the doors close and the guards exit the Hall to patrol the castle when Sansa realizes that Jon is still up from his seat and his hands are turned into fists that balance his body as he leans on the High table.

 

 

 

She doesn't move and she only blinks with tireness.It was a long day for her and now that it is almost over she can't help but feel like nothing yet everything has changed.  
The previous day of Jon's arrival she was informed about some news coming from the Wall but the letter wasn't specific so Sansa was trying to persuade Bran to reveal some of his visions.Her young brother however chose to wait and advised her to have patient,something Sansa was known for after all of she's been through.

- _"Sansa"_

 

She rises her eyes directly to his own and she can see that there are so much he needs to tell her,yet he is not sure if he should.

 

 

 

-"Jon...I..",she mumbles and rises from her seat instictively without realising it and it's too late to hide her vulnerability.Jon stares back at her and his eyes travel without shame from the tip of her hair and then to her eyes.He makes an effort to smile and Sansa feels like drowing but she can't let it show.

 

  
Then his eyes follow the path to her lips and just before she realizes it ,he wets his own and takes a step closer at her.  
Sansa chooses to display her mental streghth by remaining where she stands,poker faced and silent.

 

 

-"I missed you..",he confesses and he holds his breath for her answer.His eyes are pleeding her to say something and his hands are slightly touching hers.

 

 

 

-"I can't admit that I didn't feel the same.",she replies and relaxes for some moment as she guesses that he didn't wish to do what she thought she would.Their slight touching sends goosebumps in her whole body but his eyes are the ones she can't handle.

 

 

They are burning her face and observe her in a way like they want to discover something.They are so desperate to find what they desire to know,that she feels that the air she's breathing it's not enough.

 

 

 

-"I bent the knee despite your warnings.I should have listened to you and I'm deeply sorry for that.',he apologizes and his hands are now holding hers.Sansa's breathing slow down as she feels his warm skin against her cold hands.

 

 _ **I hate you.I hate that I don't trust myself around you**_.

 

 

  
He bent the knee at her.A Targaryen Queen that he met 3 months ago and now is all he got to win this war.  
The aim was to make an alliance concerning the dragon glass but he thought it best to risk his life,his position and finally bent the knee and give the North away.  
For that she can't forgive him.

 

 

Her eyes sharpen in an instant and he notices it too well to deny it.She slowly frees her hands from his hands and places them on her sides.  
Jon feels the pain before it evens begin to shape into words and he can sense the dissapointement in her eyes and finally in her voice.

 

 

  
-"I can't forgive someone who betrays my Home.Especially I can't forgive someone who throws away the sacrifices we made and chooses to betray his own House.I can't forgive you Jon,for giving away what we had built and destroying my last hope for salvation.  
Because If I do forgive you then I will be no better than what I am trying to avoid all these years.  
You gave me a promise but you break it as soon as you pledge our House as a service for another greater perhaps reason.  
But you never listen to me and that's why I can't take it anymore.  
",Sansa lets the words slip from her mouth,her teary eyes are looking at him but before he manages to answer back she's gone out of the Hall and perhaps out of his life as well.

 

 

 

Forever.

 

 

 

And it's his fault.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sansa** _

 

I bite my nails and I'm not used to it.It's a new habit I suppose, and it happens regularly ,after every meeting in the Winter Hall.The Lords are obligated to listen and Jon is obligated to make them listen for their own good.

It is still my duty to take care of the castle and provide every woman and soldier with what they need but I can't help but feel restless.I'm not satisfied with the tension that still linquers between the northmen and our new Allies.

 

_And then there is her._

  
She doesn't talk to me ,only if she has to and that happens only when the issue she wants to talk about is concerning Jon.Her manners are fine but she tries too hard to make it look like she cares for having a conversation of a few words with me.  
However I know.

I can see and estimate what type of player she is.

  
Despite what she claims is hers she's not that bad.On the contrary she displays signs that she cares for the people's well being and she acts with care towards the elderly and the children.

But she's greedy.  
She acts like she owns the North,she expects everyone to bow at her sight and everytime she debates with a loyal Northnen Lord she repeats and reminds everyone of her stolen birthright and that she was born to rule the 7 Kingdoms.  
I roll my eyes at that part,as I watch the yard from above.I prefer standing there,because I can supervise the progress of my duties and feel the presence of father and mother.They give me peace when I fight with my demons.  
Only the Gods know what I would give to bring them back.

Only the Gods know how many times I have asked for forgiveness for playing a little part at my father's execution.

I was stupid.Stupid little girl with stupid dreams who didn't know.I didn't know how the game was played,I was raised to live in a perfect world and be a perfect Lady.

_But that was long ago._

After surving Cersei,Joffrey,Ramsey and Littlefinger I've come to the conclusion that there is always a way to choose to live.There is an explanation for the behavior you want the others to perceive you with.It is your shield and you can choose when to take it down and when to use it.

I choose to use it all the time,to be perceived as the crass Lady of this House but with the capability of taking things into my own hands and help my people.

However I made the mistake to put my shield down only for one day and to free myself around the person I felt I owned it to and I trusted with my life.  
And now I suffer for it.

* * *

 

She walks the halls invisibly with quick steps and she's heading to Arya's chambers.  
She doesn't wish to meet with anyone,especially with _him_ because she knows he'll ask her where she's been in the last meeting with the  Lords and the Queen.She didn't appear and sent a guard to inform them, that she was resting because of a sudden dizziness.  
She still lied.

She was good at it,some would say she was cunning.

  
But she couldn't face him after her last dream.

In fact she hadn't gotten out of her chambers since last noon.  
She had requested Bran to visit her in her chambers for a private talk but the guards informed her that her brother had dismissed them.  
She was startled by his reaction but she guessed that she was taught well at being startled and dissapointed in the past years.  
She heads right to the corridor and then she lowers her head to avoid the little bump the stonewall is making and reaches Arya's chambers.She can't erase from her memory the lessons she was given, and for a second she's stretching her gown but immediately knocks twice on the wooden door.  
Sansa stares at the door and mulls over how she used to run with Robb when they were little,chasing Jon and Arya who were hiding at the east side of the castle.Before the smile that appeared in her lips fades away,the door cracks open and Arya appears.

-"Why are you smiling?",she asks raising her eyebrow.

-"First we get in",Sansa replies while entering the cold room,Arya still looking at her confused but finally closes the door.

  
-"And then?",Arya asks as she yawns and seats at the edge of her bed stretching her limbs.Sansa smiles at her little sister's tired face and finds a place to seat near the fireplace.  
The room is a bit gloomy but it matches Arya's character in a weird but right way.

-"Then we talk.",Sansa answers and her fingers touch her jaw,her eyes lock with the fire and her posture is as far from relaxed than any other time.

Arya sees her sister's troubled face,the redness in her eyes display the lack of sleep and her pale face proves that something has scared the shit out of her.

-"So what happened?",Arya dares to ask,but her voice is sweet and when they are alone they are not so deadly as they appear to the world  they are.They don't have to be.

Sansa lets out a shaky breath and turns to her sister.She doesn't know where to begin with but shortly after she finds the words.

-"I saw the same dream for the fifth time in a row.",she exclaims and Arya can't decide whether to get thrilled or worried.

She crosses her arms in her chest and stares at Sansa who waits for some kind of answer or even the permission to go on.

-"Go on..",Arya answers and seems concetrated on the narration that is about to come.

Sansa inhales deeply before she averts her eyes briefly from Arya, to lay them on the fireplace next to her.Her hands are holding tightly the armchair she seats and the way her pitch black  gown is spreading on the floor,makes Arya nostalgic over their mother's presence.

-" ** _I am outside of  Winterfell,in a valley covered with snow.I have memorized the landscape after the 3rd time I saw the dream and it is the same every following time.Around me in a visible distance there is a forest that never ends and someone is walking towards me,as he appears from the deep of it.I wait and try  to figure out his face,but as he approaches I am panicking.His person splits in three and becomes three different people.It's you,Bran and Jon._** ",Sansa stops her narration as a tear rolls down her cheek,she's so upset and her hands are shaking.

  
Arya runs next to her to comfort her and caresses her hand.

-"It was just a dream Sansa...",Arya tries to explain in an effort to calm her down.Her sister turns her gaze  and gifts Arya  a smile,a genuine and sweet smile that hits Arya hard and makes her wonder how could someone not see that Sansa had always ment good.She bites her lip,ashamed at the thought of herself almost believing the exact opposite a few weeks ago.

 

-"You were white walkers Arya,with sparkly blue eyes and rotten blue skin.You were coming for me.",Sansa almost whispers and meets Arya's goggled and terrified eyes.

 

-"You must say this to Bran! He needs to know,this is not a simple nightmare.",Arya states in a frustrated way for Sansa's neglect to not share this with their brother.

 

Sansa watches her little sister walking back and forth in the room , the effect that the dream had in her is crystal clear.

 

-"I requested his presence in my chambers and I sent my guards to inform him.He dismissed them.He must know something and that something is not to share.",Sansa realizes and Arya stops to look at her.

 

-"Aye..",she answers breathless and sits back at the edge of her bed.

 

-"You need to say it to Jon as well.",Arya adds with hesitation but she knows that Sansa has already figured out the necessity of it.

 

-"I know.",Sansa replies and signs.

 

-"It won't be easy.",Arya declares and rises from the bed to approach the fire.The flames are dancing wildly and the heat is calming and frustrating at the same time.

 

-"I know that too.",Sansa replies while crossing her hands to her chest and both sisters look at each other with comprehension and support.

 

 

 

**Their stories are not over yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's early morning as Sansa walks through the gates of Winterfell. The sun is slightly rising from the mountains blending the colors of the night with sun-kissed and violet blurred lines. The castle has not awaken yet, only the guards are standing on the walls of the castle, patrolling and supervising. There's two more guards at the gates and Sansa smiles as they bow to her, the reins of her horse are buried in her right hand and the black majestic creature is following beside her quietly with his head high.

The guards escort her just outside the gates to help her ride her horse and secure her safe departure. Sansa's cloak is made of grey fur and below it hides another layer of woolen clothing. She's wearing one of her mother's statue blue gowns and her hood is covering her braided auburn hair.

 

-"Don't send any guards even if I get late. Ghost is protecting me, I'll be safe with him," Sansa announces and points to Ghost who just emerged from the woods. The guards nod in agreement and bow once again before they get back into the castle.

  
Sansa watches them as they walk away and once they are at the gates she holds they reins tightly and gallops towards the woods. The cold air hits her face and her eyes fill with tears but there is a sense of freedom in the way she runs with her horse in the snow covered area. The cold is making her shiver despite the heavy clothing she's wearing, but she can't stop, she needs to get away. As far as possible.

 

As she closes the distance between her and the woods she feels Ghost running beside her and she turns to smile at her friend and Jon's loyal direwolf.

 

 

_I wish Lady was here_

 

His white fur matches with the snow, his sparkly red eyes and the way his tongue falls out of his mouth as he runs makes her giggle and gallop faster. As they enter the woods Sansa slows down and the same does Ghost. The trees are frozen and their roots have vanished under the thick layers of snow. There is not time for waste she thinks as she gallops towards the path she used to follow when she was a little girl.

  
Once Ned Stark had promised her a winter rose like those her Aunt Lyanna used to favor. Sansa was thrilled that day when her father took her in his embrace and announced her that tomorrow they were gonna visit the woods to find that winter rose. She remembered her mother rolling her eyes and reminding him that the woods were not a place for a Lady. But Ned Stark was not changing his mind. So they next day the had galloped together on his horse, followed by a few guards and had found that winter rose amongst a variety of roses. They were white, red, yellow and violet roses but the blue ones were the most beautiful.

 

 **"It suits you perfectly sweetheart. It matches with your beautiful eyes," her father had told** **her as he caressed her cheek.**

 

Sansa wiped the tears that threatened to emerge from her eyes and without realizing it she finds herself in a cross-path she doesn't recall. Ghost raises his head and displays his teeth to the right path. This path is heading to the depth of the woods with a few rocks blocking his way, fact that makes Sansa consider that this probably is not the path she's looking for.

 

 

-"Let's go boy, this is not our way..." Sansa realizes and pulls the rains of her horse to guide her left. Her legs gently kick its sides and just about then Ghost starts growling.

 

Sansa snaps her head back to Ghost and her eyes search the landscape in front of him.

 

_He sees something I can't see but what can it be? They can't be white walkers,otherwise I would have heard the horns from Winterfell._

 

Her mind is travelling into wild situations and fear slowly consumes her as she watches Ghost approaching her, his eyes never leaving the bushes, the rocks and the trees in front of him.

  
Suddenly his furious behavior stops and Sansa feels waves of relief spreading in her chest, but still she holds tightly the reins of her horse. There are scratches, movements and noises coming from the deep of the woods and Sansa tries to clarify its origin.

 

 

_It can't be...._

 

 

From the highest rock appears Nymeria. Her grey fur is thicker now and her size is enormous. She must not be bigger than Ghost, but she's totally beautiful and majestic.  
The direwolf's eyes travel from Ghost to her. The parted siblings are finally closing the distance between them and are trying to get to used to each other. Nymeria as the big sister she is, she gifts her brother with a playful bite in the ear and Ghost does not wastes his time and scratches her face to get his revenge.

 

 

  
Sansa watches them amused and totally moved but she can't gulp at the thought of her and Jon when they reunited back in Castle Black. The feel of his warm embrace, the tightness of holding a beloved one and the salvation of reuniting with family is still fresh after reuniting with Bran and Arya but their reunion was the most truthful of all.  
They were never too close but at that moment they became the closest as anyone ever before.

 

Lost in her thoughts Sansa doesn't realize that Nymeria has already approached her and stands a few meters away from her.  
Ghost runs towards her and pulls  her cloak by his teeth to earn her attention. Sansa giggles and begs him to stop as she realizes that the direwolves have scared her poor horse to the bone.

Her boots touch the snow, the softness of it and the frosty sensation captures her body as she locks her eyes with Nymeria.  
Sansa knows well that Nymeria is Arya's direwolf and getting close to both of them is something that happens to be out of her element.  
However she decides that she will give it a try.

  
Her steps lead her in front of the female direwolf with the harsh emerald eyes and the great grey fur.

 

-"Hello Nymeria.." she almost whispers and from the corner of her eye she sees Ghost moving beside her.  
Nymeria stares back and Sansa feels like receiving spiritually hints from her passed away direwolf.

**_Lady_ **

_How could her direwolf be if she had survived?_

_Would she be big enough like Nymeria?_

_Would she have protected her from the Boltons?_

_Her loyal, sweet, innocent Lady._

 

 

Tears fill her eyes and the next movement is so risky and so unthinkable of her that Sansa realizes it too late to avoid it. Her arms create a hug for Nymeria to accept, grey fur and auburn locks tangle each other as both Lady Stark and Nymeria connect into each with great and deep emotions.  
Ghost stands just behind Sansa and his eyes witness the scene of a Stark embracing a long lost Direwolf.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Sansa rides her horse again and gallops towards the left path,she lets a happy smile appear on her lips, as the realization of her now two protectors hits her.  
Nymeria and Ghost are leading the way, scanning the area, playing with each other and supervising her.

_We are a pack. We are family._

_And the pack survives_ , Sansa mulls over but her lips widen in awe at the sight of the winter roses.

 

 

Around them bushes are created naturally ice crystals which are mirroring the blue colours of the roses  under the few sunlights and make the area a  breathtaking view for someone to witness.

 

The two direwolfs emerge in the woods and Sansa is left alone to collect her roses.  
As soon as she leaves her horse tied in a nearby tree where are some bushes for it to feed by, she gathers her skirts and approaches the roses. Their petals are thick and frozen from the cold, yet their roots are strong and as Sansa notices they expand slowly deeper into the woods. She tries to look for  the other roses she used to collect with her father but they are extinct or died by the frost.

 

She places the basket she equipped herself with a few meters away from her and gets into work.  
She made sure when she woke up that day to take a small basket with her with 1 slice of bread and 1 apple in case she felt hungry during her visit to the woods.

 

After she decides which roses she should cut and how to approach them without smashing the shorter bushes, she carefully starts picking them one by and and placing them on her cloak, which she has gathered in a way in her embrace to create a hole for them to settle.

 

It is in the 6th winter rose she collects when see hears cracking from somewhere in the woods. Her senses overpower immediately and she slows down the pace with which she collects them roses. Her eyes travel everywhere around her vision space to see any human or inhuman figure approaching.

 

 

_Ghost and Nyneria are close they will protect me._

 

 

**_If only Lady was here._ **

 

 

 

 

Suddenly she hears galloping from beside her and as she turns around determined that she's doomed to suffer in one way or another, she's startled by his appearance.

 

Apparently he's been looking for her and as she watches Ghost and Nyneria following him closely behind, she knows who betrayed her.

  
Her brows frown but she can't say a word. She doesn't know what she has to say, so she turns around facing the roses, not being concerned about his presence and continues to collect them. Her breathing is normal, her hands are slightly trembling by the cold and the andrenaline and she is dying to know what he is doing all this time without speaking. He stands meters away from her and his face is a painting of emotions. Love,nconcern, frustration, anger and mostly despair.  
As she collects more and more without realizing she has to stop, her embrace is almost full of them she hears his footsteps in the snow approaching her. She stiffs and stops, only for her to turn around avoid his gaze and place the roses into the basket that is placed a few meters away from her. He has come inches away from her but he lets her pass him by without saying a thing, he notices her plain eyes and the effort she's making to avoid him.

 

However he lets her go.

 

 

She doesn't know what will happen after she's finished with tidying the roses but at the same time she's desperate to find out what his excusion of coming here is.

 

 

She is in the middle of her thoughts when she fills his hand pulling her arm, turning to face him. She gasps in surprise but she surrenders and her furious blue eyes meet his determined gaze. They don't speak immediately they are too angry for their own reasons to do so.

 

 

-"Where you've been all these days?" he breaks the silence first and leaves her arm to fall on her sides.  
  


 

Sansa rubs it gently to diminish the pain that was caused by Jon's strength and smirks with an  apparent fake enthusiasm.

 

 

-"So you noticed?" she asks and Jon's teeth clench and she swears he's so at the edge that he'll break his jaw.

 

-"Are you mocking me? Answer me!" he demands and steps even closer their noses are inches apart.  
Sansa's intakes of breath are sharp and her eyes are cold as ice. She doesn't take orders by any man anymore.

 

-"Don't you dare tell me what to do Jon Snow!" she hisses and she's a fire that spreads icy death. Jon curses himself at that moment, but he can't take her quietness anymore nor her constant absence.

 

His hands move to grabb her arms and shake her to understand. He's breaking apart because of her, he's driving himself insane everytime she avoids him.

  
**She's killing him.**

 

-"Don't you understand Sansa? Why are you doing this to me?" he begs and his eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

 

Sansa remains still,her poker face is unaffected because she choses not to believe him. She won't be able to survive if he breaks her faith again.

 

-"What am I doing to you?..." she repeats almost whispering and Jon tries to understand if she's ok. Her eyes are no longer plain and cold they are furious, watered and red.

 

-"Have you ever considered what have you done to me Jon Snow? Has it ever crossed your mind that bending the knee and giving the North, our home away, sleeping with the Targaryen Queen, bringing her in Winterfell, demand our Lords and Ladies to listen at her speech and give up your title for her sake, has brought me to my knees? I was ment to survive the Lannisters, the Boltons and Littlefinger. They didn't break me like you did.  
You finished me off Jon Snow and I will never forgive you for that," she yells at him and Jon is taken aback by her fury and broken heart.

 

-"There was no other way Sansa, she saved me from the white walkers, she lost one of her children to save us! I owned her, I had to return her the favor of what she has done for me by making this alliance happen!" Jon tries to apologize as he witnesses Sansa turning her back on him. Her tears feel hot on her skin and she wishes she was dead long ago.

_If only she was dead, she would not have to get through this._

 

-"Please Sansa listen to me, I did it to save our home, to save the North from the upocoming threat, I did it for you..." he adds and tries to approach her but Sansa turns abtrutly, her face is emotionless, dead like a word he said hitted her right in her heart and took her life in seconds.

 

-"Did you lay with her for me?" she asks emotionless.

 

Snow starts falling from the sky, the cold is intense but at that moment Jon feels nothing but warmth. He stares at her as she purses her lips and her chest is rising and falling by the agony of his response.

 

She's tired of fighting with him and this question is bitter in her mouth.

 

 

-"What?" he asks confused and irritated by the  indiscreet question and Sansa starts approaching him, her eyes are sad, her features tired and she's exhausted by trying too much to conceal her emotions.

 

-"Did you ever love me?" she asks again and his breath is caught in his throat. He hesitates but he takes a step back because he is afraid of what she knows. He is afraid to admit such a twisted  and sick truth, he is afraid to prove his weakness to her and justify his impulsive actions because after all he knows he can't hide from himself.

 

 

**And he can't hide from her neither.**

 

 

-"Did you join her in bed that night in the cabin of the ship, for me? Did you kiss her and fuck her for me? Did you make her feel good for me? TELL ME JON, FOR WHOM DID YOU DO IT FOR!" she screams in despair. Her eyes are goggled and her skin is more flushed than ever.

 

-"I'm so sorry...I'm so terribly sorry..." he whispers while lowering his eyes in surrender. He can't justify that, but it kills him to know that she was feeling this way all this time.

 

_How dare you be sorry?_

 

She feels dizzy and tries to step away so she can reach her horse and head back to Winterfell. She can't stand herself after what she said, she is stupid, so stupid to believe that her exaggerating behavior will make things smoother or will restore their home's independance.

 

Hovewer somewhere in the middle of her way she collapses with her trembling hands covering her face on the snow. Jon is quick enough to catch her before she hits her head and holds her tight as she sobs.

Sansa fights him with all her remaining energy, she sobs and asks him why did he do this to her.

She slowly gets weaker and weaker and at the end she's only capable to breath and flick her eyes remaining hidden in his embrace.

 

-"I never believed you would feel this way..." he admits and her red puffy eyes search his face for any sign of guilt. She turns her gaze towards the woods and she imagines a world where her father and mother would have survived and would stand by her side.

 

-"I did the same.... but the pain was too much to just let it go and go on like I had never knew you," her voice is harsh by the crying and trembles a little. Jon applies a soft  kiss on forehead and holds her tight. Sansa closes her eyes at the sensation of his lips on her skin and lets a tear escape her eyes.

A tear of suppressed feelings and longing.

 

-"My regrets will haunt me for the rest of my life..." he states and Sansa rises a bit to meet his eyes. Her face is white as snow, her auburn light hair are like fire and her eyes are like the nothnen rivers and lakes.

Her beauty is breathtaking, he realizes as he stares into her lips.

 

Sansa pulls his hand to her cheek and nuzzles against it. Jon gazes upon her and smiles faintly.

 

-"I don't want you to suffer, l don't wish for that. I just want you home with me. I need you by my side Jon, now and forever," she admits and her eyes beg him to understand her.

 

To listen to her, truly and deeply listen to what she's saying.

 

His heart is racing and instictevily he pulls her in his embrace, his lips are one breath away from hers.

They stare into each other, smiling and holding tightly. Her gown is spread around them, their coats are creating a shelter for them to hide in and their arms are tangled, as the snow falls on their heads and their bodies are resting on the snow.

 

-"Ι will never leave your side. Ever again," he promises and his hand touches her jaw before he attacks her lips.

 

They stay there kissing one another, with only the Gods as witnesses.

 

 

 

**A kiss of pure love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First thing first I want to give each one of you that still keep up with this story a huge hug!My congratulations and deepest thanks for enduring my puzzled,impulsive way of thinking/writing and my broken english!
> 
> P.S. "exams got me like...."

****_Shame._  
Shame on us.  
Shame to the Stark name.  
Cursed is our fate by the Gods the Old and the New.  
  
  
  
  


She wipes her watered eyes as she watches the Northern army leaving through the gates of Winterfell. Their hands hold the reins of their horses  tight, their gazes hard, troubled as they gaze upon their children, wives and mothers. Their aged and crimple fathers are nodding with respect, no tears or embraces needed. Sansa can feel the spirit of the dead surrounding the yard. They wip for their short lives, those they lost once, their bodies are dust in the wind by now and their invisible forms are waiting silently for the young men's upocoming fate.

  
Sansa feels a tightness in her throat, her body is stiff and her eyes are roaming in the yard. Some men find the courage to set their eyes on her for perhaps one last time and Sansa can't help but smile to them, encouragingly. She smiles like the way she would smile to Robb had she ever witnessed him going to war. Her mind and soul would follow him.  

  
Just like now, because her mind and soul is with her people.    


Her eyes travel once more towards the gates.  
Women dressed with warm, muddy clothes, coats pulled tightly around their shoulders, puffy eyes from the lack of sleep, dirty faces full of pain and plain gazes are waving goodbye. Their right arm is holding tightly close to their body their infants which are trying to break free and follow their fathers to the war. Desperately they try to block them, diminish the pain that shows, of their father leaving, from their innocent faces. However from behind their backs there is a sword that hangs from the grip of their left hand. They hold into it tightly because they know what they trained for.

 

**War.**

 

 

Such a small word with so many pictures hidden behind.

 

 

**Terror.**

The landscape that surrounds Winterfell is white. Heavy snow is layed upon the ground, the forest displays it's majestic deep green colour and the sky is cloudy as the moment of the departure commands.

 

 

**Pain.**

 

 

The dragons are flying above the castle, their mother is leading her army alongside the King in the North and his people. They head north and even though they know that there is no turning back from this war, their hearts are beating fast because they still can  hope.

 

 

**Death.**

 

 

The horses are trying too hard to get through the snow. Many riders give up and follow on foot. The cold wind hits their faces every few minutes and their vision of the road ahead is still okay, otherwise they'll need to light up the torches.

 

 

**Loss.**

 

 

Sansa descends the staircase and heads towards the crowded women. Her gaze is sharp, her smile is gentle and her posture is steel. She prays for his safety, she whispers her love.  
She's devoted to the North.

 

 

**Life.**

 

 

Arya sharpens her sword kneeled in front of the Godswood. She's furious but she doesn't say a thing. She's forcing the sharpening, quickers her rythm and her hands are on fire.  
She blinks and a tear falls on the snow.

It vanishes slowly and Arya rises her judging eyes to the sky.

-"Why?" she asks breathlessly and her sobs break the silence of the trees.

 

 

**Love.**

 

 

 

Gendry walks next to the Hound and his legs are rising and digging into the snow. The path they chose is hard to follow but there is no other way. His eyes stare right deep into the mountains. Grey shadows describe the cliffs and the landscapes of the North under the cloudy sky and his mind travels to dangerous places.

  
_Grey eyes._

  
Her eyes, they way they "stabbed" him when she found out she couldn't join them, her punches, his efforts to calm her down, her threats, her anger, they way they stood that early morning when no one had yet arise from their sleep in the Godswood arguing that it was better this way, her refusal of him knowing what was right and then her sobs, her fears of him not coming back, the way his arms pulled her in his chest and the fact that they stood there Gods know how much time they spared there.

He signs and shakes his head, for him to come back to the reality.

She doesn't truly need him.

_Arya Stark doesn't need anyone._  
  
  
  


**Duty**  
  
  


 

 

-"Lady Stark,” brunette middle-aged woman announces and bows as Sansa comes and stands in front of them.

The rest of the women, girls and little boys follow the example of her. Sansa smiles and signs as soon as she gestures them that there is no need to bow.

The women's eyes are worried as they meet her gaze.

It is really simple to just say what she thinks the best and try not to think of Jon's proud stare as she says the words.

-"My ladies, coming to this very moment we are equal by the eyes of the Gods, I'm sure,” she says her voice is steady and sweet.

She needs to be seen as caring because all she's done so far is for their care. She's not emotionless and she needs to let let her guard down.

If she gets fooled again, better be by the Northners than the southorns.  
She would die for her home.

Their blushed cheeks and goggled eyes give her the encouragement she needs to continue.

-"The following days will be the hardest perhaps of our lifes so I need to confess you this idea of mine, with which I believe you will agree,” she announces and immediately adds, “My current chambers are my passing Lord father's and Lady mother's chambers and they are indeed the largest of the castle. Our King and I decided to host as many as possible children there because of the warmth they have and the beds we can provide them with. So I would really appreciate from you to gather the youngest of the children that is in Winterfell and bring them to my care,” Sansa declares with a trembling breath escaping her mouth, as she feels her blood warming her cheeks.

The arms of the woman are on her, dragging her to a hug. Sansa's eyes focus on the rest of the ladies and she gulps as she watches them being emotional with tears in their eyes and love and affection for their Lady.

-“Thank you...” she hears the woman whispering and Sansa feels like she was given the stars.

 

She closes her eyes and hugs the woman back in a tender and motherly way.

 

 

                

* * *

 

  
_**"My chest is about to explode, but at the same time I feel nothing, I can't focus on anything and my heart beats normally.** _

_**This can't be happening, yet I can't mourn they way I believed I would.** _

_**It's too much."** _

_“A miscarriage, your Grace,”_ she hears her own voice echoing in her ears, mocking her and repeating every time. The blood rushes through her ears as she holds herself from the armchair, her left hand is over the lowest of her belly and she curses under her breath.  
Blood escapes from her legs, the sign of losing her baby, a baby she's been carrying for the past 3 months.

Her body acnes with pain but she's silent and chooses not yet to inform the guards.  
Her gloomy blue eyes are dancing with the flames that escape the fireplace.

She feels the heat and the cold.

She feels nothing and yet she wants to scream. She is pain and yet chooses not to let it go.  
It is the first time since the day they executed her father that she finds no words to describe her psycological condition.  


She's empty from emotions.

 

 

 

And now she's empty from life.


	8. Bounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the longest delay ever but life got in the way.I hope my english are readable and I hope you understand that this chapter is not the best I've done.(all the inspiration is lost, I dont know who am i and what am i doing with my life seriously)   
> Please comment what you guys are doing?I hope you`re doing just fine!

His steps are heavy.He inhales slowly and exhales sharp as the snowflakes cover his raven curls that are left loose to just brush the top of his shoulders.He holds his sword tightly almost causing himself pain and his eyes are fixed on the sky as Rhaegar roams with Drogon following shortly behind.Their roars are filling the valley,echoing intensely and disturbing the northmen who are not still very familiar with their company.

“We should take this path”Tormund announces and gestures towards the white landscape on their right.

“The rocks are too sharp the horses won't make it up to the top of the mountain”,Jon almost whispers as he scans their army that marches ahead.

Tormund signs and turns his head towards Jon so he can have a better look at him.

“This path is the best I know ,any other way towards the caves is too risky.”,he insists as Jon`s sword hits the hard ground below the snow.

 

“Damn it…”,Joon hisses and glances the cloudy sky.

 

 

 

Their journey towards the mountains seems eternal and they are shortly but steady running out of food and water resources.Their men are exhausted and cold but through their veins runs the adrelanine of the upcoming battle.

 

 ** _So many men will get lost under the shadow of the mountains.So many women will get widowed and so many children will hold the name of a bastard for the rest of their lifes_**.

 

Jon`s thoughts are tangled.

His mind is playing tricks and his heart is questioning his duty.

 

 

**_Are we doing right? Are we going out there for a certain death ? Are we brave for doing so or is our narrow mind too impulsive to think straight?_ **

 

 

In the end their army is heading towards the rocky mountains where Tormund knows there are caves to keep them warm for the rest of the night.Jons orders were specific.The dragons will guard the area and himself with his men will guard the entrance of the cave for the first half of the night. Ser Davos with the help of Sandor and Gendry accompanied with a pack of men will stay behind so they can secure the area or make sure they are not being followed. Snowflakes reappear from the sky and Daenerys smiles at the beautiful but wild scenery in front of her.The North`s wild beauty has mesmerised her indeed but her heart desires her home.The wild waves of her sea and the sharp rocks that surround her castle.The soft golden sand and the smooth breeze that makes her heart feel whole again.

 

-”How do you feel?”, a deep voice interrupts her thoughts and she turns her head towards the source of it. Jon stands a meter away from her,his eyes are not betraying any emotion but his smile seems soft enough for her to respond to it.

 

-”I have witnessed worst days “,she responds and catches from the corner of her eye Rhaegal roaming the cloudy sky.

Jon smirks and helps her to climb a small rock that stands in their way,by offering his hand.

-”That was not my question “,he finally responds and signs. Daenerys never misheard him though.

-”I know.”,she responds with the same tone in her voice as she takes a step closer to him.

 

Daenerys knows that they crossed the line already once.She knows that she doesn't have feelings for him,no.She respects and admires him for his honest heart and his wise ruling over his people but she's not in love.She will never truly be in love she considers because love is a pure beautiful feeling that she was never lucky enough or permitted to experience.Her life has taught her many lessons and the most important is to rely and trust only herself.

 

Jons eyes are watching her carefully and they flicker between her eyes and her lips.Her lips are a shade of autumn roses and her eyes are fire.

 

 

 **Madness and royalty**.

 

 

Jon finds himself occupied with her face features and misses Daenerys smiling back at him as she guesses his thoughts.

 

“I'm fine Jon. To be honest I only fear for my children.” she responds and her hands find a way between his own.

 

Jon gets startled by the intimacy of their moment but his pupils grow wide as he spots in the distance a wounded Gendry being supported by Sandor. It all seems that their position on the back of the army proved to be crucial for their safety. The Dothraki horses gallop back and forth as fear consumes their eyes and their riders can't keep them still.The cliffs are too sharp and some of them lose their balance and fall, crushing on the snow covered rocks and causing panic to errupt at the rest of the army. Ser Davos and his men are running towards them and shout at everyone to run and reach the caves.Their faces are full of horror and as Jon tries to estimate the situation and what is going on Daenerys hands have slipped from his own and her once smiling face has changed into deadly serious.

 

“What's going on?”,she asks and her eyes display the desire of a quick and clear response.

“Your Majesties,we were being followed shortly after we started the patrol.They are surrounding us!”

“How many Ser Davos?”,Jon questions and pulls the sword out of his belt.

“Too many to count”,Ser Davos replies and his voice is shaky.Jon stares at him and his nostrils flare.

 

He turns his attention back to their front army that is sort of disoriented and makes efforts to get into defense position under the orders of Tormund and Tyrion.

 

“SHIELDS UP!”he orders and runs towards his men.From the corner of his eye he can see them,the dead,running with inhumane speed from the valley towards the mountains.In any minute they will reach them.

 

 

 _This was not suppose to happen here_.

 

 

“HOLD THE LINE!!”He screams and he can feel the northmen surrounding him with their bows ready to aim and sharp swords ready to blow.

Daenerys is also ordering her own men to find higher places so that they can have better advantage when their time comes.

Jon feels the ground shaking.

He closes his eyes for a moment and pulls his shield close and high enough for him to be protected and to protect his men.He takes a breath and then a thought crosses his mind.

 

 ** _Red hair flowing with the icy wind, skin porcelain and eyes like a frozen river.And then there is a smile. Like the brightest sun Westeros has ever witnessed_**.

 

 

And then it hits me.Furious and unstoppable.

Men with no fless no soul no name.

He screams with agony and intensity.

It begins.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

She wakes up abruptly and covered in sweat.Her eyes are terrified and fixed on the wall ahead of her bed.

It was nightmare but she felt it so real.

Jon was battling with the dead.

A knock.

She turns her head towards the door and clears her throat.She did not expect anyone.Her right hand squeezes the woolen blanket and her other one fixes a strand of her light auburn hair.

“Who is it?”,she asks with a steady tone that she can't help but be surprised at how convincing it sounded.

“My Lady a letter just arrived from King Jon.”,the servant replies with a hidden enthousiasm and Sansa automatically pales. 

Her dream was so real and she is so afraid of these news the letter is bringing.

Littlefinger once told her that the North should rely on the trueborn daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark.

But she didn't want the North.

She didn't need the titles and the respect of the Lords.

They were all liars and were working for their personal benefit. She just wanted Jon.

She needed to hug him,get lost in his embrace and never let go.

But life never gave her what she wanted. She had learnt her lesson well enough to not let her hopes consume her.

 

 

-”Bring it to me”,she replied and as her chamber`s door opened she briefly closed her eyes and thought of him.

 

_**Dark grey eyes and black curls. And his smile.** _

_**Like a shiny full moon into the clear night sky.** _


End file.
